poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Exploring the Isle of Berk
This is where the foals explore the Isle of Berk in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. we see the foals again, heading for the passage way Nyx: So, what exactly are we doing? Yuna: We're gonna head back for that Viking town and explore around in it. And see if we can't find out more about those dragons. Snowdrop: Right. reach the passage way they walk to the town and there was Berk! Yuna: Now, to find out more about this town and those dragons. Skyla: Yes. then head into the town and observe everything around them as they go Nyx: Look at this place. Skyla: It's amazing! I wonder why Mommy or Daddy never told me about this place? Snowdrop: I wish I could see it. Yuna: Hey, you can hear it. Snowdrop: I know, but I wish I could see what it looks like though. explore down the pathway through the town as most of the Vikings stop and look at them whispering Nyx: What's with them? Skyla: Maybe they're just surprised to see us. Snowdrop: Yuna, I'm nervous. Yuna: Don't worry, I'm here. they reach the dragon training ring Skyla: Look at that! we see Astrid and Stormfly Nyx: That's why the dragons don't attack these vikings, they train them! Astrid: Stormfly Yuna: Uh oh, she heard us! Astrid: off Alright, who said that? Nyx: Let's get away before she sees us. Yuna: No, Nyx! her tail It's okay. Nyx: Are you sure? How do you know, she won't just send her dragon to try and get us? She has a Deadly Nadder afterall! Yuna: Just relax. Skyla: How'd you know what kind of dragon it is? Nyx: Mom has a book about dragons in her library. ???: Well, it's a good thing your mother does. Skyla: Who said that?! ???: I did. look back and see a young viking (with a metal leg) with a black Night Fury Hiccup: Hello. Skyla: Who are you? Hiccup: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. But you can call me, "Hiccup." Nyx: "Hiccup?" That's an unusual name. Hiccup: Yes. I know, great name. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. Yuna: Of course. Nyx: And who's your Night Fury? Hiccup: Toothless. Skyla: Toothless? Toothless: his mouth Nyx: Oh, that explains it. Hiccup: And are you? Yuna: I'm Yuna. Skyla: Skyla Heart Sparkle. Nyx: Nyx Sparkle. Snowdrop: I'm Snowdrop. Hiccup: Are you real magical equines? Yuna: Yes. We come from the Kingdom of Equestria. Hiccup: Equestria? You guys are from Equestria!? Skyla: Yes. Nyx: It's our home. Hiccup: Oh man, I've heard stories of Equestria but I never though the kingdom itself existed! Yuna: Well, it sure does. Nyx: Hiccup's metal leg So, what's the scoop with the metal leg? Hiccup: I lost it in a battle with a huge dragon. Skyla: Ouch. Yuna: Snowdrop almost shares a trait like that. Hiccup: Really? Snowdrop: Well, I shill have all my legs and both my wings, but I'm blind. Hiccup: Oh man. Snowdrop: But I can hear everything just fine. Skyla: So, how is it that all these dragons are interacting with the vikings in this village? Hiccup: Well, back before I met Toothless, we were all trying to kill dragons that would invade our town. But then, thanks to me, we fond that dragons aren't such bad guys after all. Skyla: No kidding? Hiccup: No. Nyx: My mom has a dragon of her own. A small drake. Hiccup: Neat. Yuna: I know. Skyla: We best be going now, our parents will be probably be looking for us. Nyx: Can't argue with that. Yuna: Me neither. Snowdrop: I agree. Hiccup: Alright. Yuna: Bye, Hiccup. And it was nice meeting you. foals run along Hiccup: Yeah, it was nice meeting you too. Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts